Pesadilla 21 Sangre
by IracebethCarroll
Summary: James tiene pesadillas. No se despierta gritando, ni corre al baño a encerrarse, tampoco se va a la sala común a esperar el amanecer: sus pesadillas son prohibidas. Son suyas y sólo suyas. James/Severus. Snames. Slash.


A ver… ¿qué puedo decir? Va medio siglo desde la última vez que subí algo, pero es que he tenido situaciones personales. En fin :)

Este fic es algo diferente de los que he escrito anteriormente, está escrito para el tag #21, Sangre, aunque yo creo que le hubiese sido mejor ponerle algo como "Pesadilla" de todas formas lo escribí para ese tag y pues… Ahí les va.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y derivados no me pertenecen, no me han pertenecido jamás ni creo que lleguen a pertenecerme. Todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro y para entretenimiento personal y de los que puedan leerlo :3

21. Sangre.

A veces, en la noche, James tiene pesadillas.

No se despierta gritando, como le pasa a Lunático a veces, ni corre al baño a encerrarse (y llorar, probablemente) como Colagusano, tampoco hace como Canuto, que va a la Sala Común a mirar el fuego hasta dormirse, o hasta que amaneciera, o hasta que él o Remus van tras él a preguntarle qué pasa.

No. Las pesadillas de Cornamenta son solo suyas y de nadie más; nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas se ha enterado nadie.

Tal vez porque ha aprendido a silenciarse, tal vez por cómo hechiza los doseles de su cama, o tal vez porque incluso en sueños sabe que eso no está bien, así que se abstiene de hacer ruido. No chilla, no grita, o por lo menos no si alguien puede oírlo, y no se mueve de la cama al despertar, no hace nada, más que forzar la vista sin mirar, hacia arriba, donde no había nada.

Apenas y da un respingo, los ojos bien abiertos que intentan enfocar en la oscuridad sin éxito, a veces tan colmados de lágrimas que no ve las sábanas que se lleva al rostro para secarlas, o las manos con las que se cubre la cara antes de sentarse, y calmarse tratando de respirar profundamente.

Muy a veces –en las noches donde la luna no lo deja ver lo que tiene justo delante de él- se asegura que los doseles estén cerrados, que nadie le oiga. Entonces se deja ir, hasta que se le empapan el rostro y las manos, hasta que sus ojos ya no están tan colmados y el aire logra entrar a sus pulmones con cierta normalidad. Luego respira hondo por_ última _vez, y a la segunda o tercera última vez se recuesta sin necesidad de volverse a levantar, se duerme apenas, no sueña nada, y un glamour aplicado sobre sí mismo le oculta a sus amigos las consecuencias de los malos sueños.

No hay monstruos en las pesadillas de James, o por lo menos no monstruos de verdad, no de los que te cazan en las pesadillas. Sólo está Voldemort, y como es el _sueño_ de James El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cae, cae junto con sus mortífagos y toda la magia oscura.

Entonces grita de pura dicha y se ríe a carcajadas, mientras lo alcanzan las celebraciones y la algarabía, los agradecimientos y muchos brazos que se aprietan entre sí: es por haber ganado por supuesto, no hay más que alegría, todos están felices.

O eso piensa, hasta que el eco de un llanto lo saca de su felicidad.

Entonces los abrazos se vuelven prisión, lo ahogan; la algarabía de la alegría es cárcel y burla, pero no deja de luchar, y al soltarse comienza a correr, no puede esperar, el corazón se le acelera dolorosamente, cree saber quién es y qué pasa, pero no quiere, no puede creerlo.,

El ruido anormalmente alto de los sollozos le sirve de guía, es discordante, y destaca de una forma impresionante; su desesperación crece, mientras evade más y más brazs que lo ralentizan, que tratan de apartarlo.

Pero llega, tenía que llegar, aunque la imagen que lo recibe le hace desear nunca haberlo intentado siquiera.

El llanto que lo guió hasta allá es de Evans, de Lily, tal vez la única persona en el mundo que llora al cadáver tendido en el suelo.

La pena que le cierra la garganta le hace desear nunca haberlo visto, porque lo hubiera reconocido entre miles, nunca podría olvidarlo: el cabello negro y lacio, la piel amarillenta y pálida (más pálida ahora que nunca). La única gota de sangre que le corre por el borde de la boca está renegrida y oscura; tan vacía y negra como los ojos entreabiertos. Incapaces de enfocar nada.

Los ojos muertos.

Muertos.

Severus muerto, muerto. Muerto.

_Muerto. _

Ya no está, jamás volverá a decirle que lo odia, jamás volverá a usar su apellido como insulto, jamás volverá a mirarlo a los ojos, jamás volverá a morderle mientras lo besa, no le mentirá asegurando que no siente nada por él, nunca más le mirará por la espalda, ni le dirigirá una sonrisa lacónica cuando cree que no lo ve, ni jugará con su pelo distraídamente cuando piense que está dormido. No más miradas, ni besos, ni noches, ni lunas, ni tardes, ni días, ni soles…

Nunca más.

La pena que lo llena es tan grande y tan ilógica que no atina a hacer otra cosa que inclinarse junto a él, mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas porque acaba de entender que ya no va a estar; de repente es muy difícil respirar. Aún más cuando siente que la oscuridad de esa mirada lo acosa. No lo perdona.

Aún sin poder respirar estira una mano para alcanzarlo y cerrar esos ojos que nunca más mirarán; pero Evans tira del cuerpo, apartándoselo. La mira, con ira, con rabia, aunque lleno de pena, pero antes de poder hablarle se lleva la mano al rostro para secarse las lágrimas.

Es extraño, porque sólo siente más húmedo el rostro al pasar las manos, se roza los dedos unos con otros, sintiendo que estos ya estaban mojados de un líquido más espeso. Baja la vista y nota –con horror- que es _sangre_.

-Mi sangre –la voz es tan clara que lo hace mirar al frente, es su voz, y los ojos muertos fijos en él lo paralizan, le hacen temblar de los pies a la cabeza- Esto me hiciste Potter.

_Lo mataste. Lo mataste._

Tantas voces, todas acusándolo, todas resonando en sus oídos. Se los cubre con ambas manos, no podía ser, él no había…

_Lo mataste. Lo mataste. ¡Lo mataste! _

Casi gritan en su cabeza, la respiración que solía ser pesada se hace imposible. Aprieta más fuerte las manos ensangrentadas sobre sus orejas que casi duelen, pero ni todas las barreras del mundo hubieran podido detener la última oración.

-Te lo dije –es _su _voz, grave, baja, y sin gota de emoción al hablar- te lo advertí Potter… esta es tu victoria, pero es y será solo tuya y de los tuyos. No puedes salvarme.

El dolor que lo atraviesa es tan real que solo puede tratar de encogerse para mitigarlo, mientras las voces siguen haciendo ruido en su cabeza. Sin parar. Sin misericordia.

No puedes, no puedes.

No puedes salvarlo.

Un segundo antes de quedarse sin aire por lo que le cuesta respirar, o morir aplastado por el peso de su propia culpa James despierta en su habitación, dando un respingo apenas, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y pues… ese fue el fin, sé que tal vez estuvo medio inapropiado, pero fue lo que salió.

¡Comenten! Quiero saber qué les pareció lectores. Con respeto, siempre el respeto por delante C:


End file.
